


Touch

by Kreativekilljoy



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cinnamon rolls, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Its gay take it, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/pseuds/Kreativekilljoy
Summary: He found that he did not mind the spinning pleasure touching brought.





	

The first time that it happened, the two were in the office alone, the sky was an ink black framed into a pretty expanse by the windows in the place.

"Kobayashi what happens when people try to touch you?" The question hung with curiosity in the space of the office between them. 

Kobayashi looked up from the tedious files he had been forced to sort through ("mandatory work you have to do it Kobayashi," Inoue had said in a brisk tone) to blink attention at Hanasaki. 

The boy had a lazy smile upon his features and his expression was open with interest. Kobayashi couldn't fathom the mystery that was Hanasaki. Couldn't decipher what hid behind the cerulean blue of his eyes. One thing for sure, the guy was always too damn happy. Which ignited agitation beneath Kobayashi's skin.

"What do you mean?" Kobayashi asked evenly, fixating Hanasaki with a bored look. His head was a little heavy from trying to process the tiny print and damn it didn't Inoue know that he could barely read? He did bloody know, he rubbed it in every time he petulantly listed the meaning behind a certain noun or verb. Kobayashi's head throbbed just thinking of it all.

"Well anything that touches you seems to be blown to smithereens upon contact cause you're all invincible and virtually untouchable," Hanasaki explained, his voice becoming more animated as he spoke. Kobayashi knew the boy was going to run into a tangent, theorise some utter crap and grin his way through proving his hypothesis. 

"I don't know, no one's touched me before," Kobayashi found himself saying flatly. He didn't know why his chest tightened at the confession or why he craved suddenly for something that had always been nonexistent. 

"What? Really?" Hanasaki sounded astonished and flexed his arm forward in the span of space between them, making out to touch Kobayashi. Kobayashi started and it shocked him when the adrenaline spiked into intensity within him, realising the inflection behind Hanasaki blindly reaching his hand forth.

The air around him fizzled, lashed out with a turbulent force and slammed Hanasaki to the wall behind them. 

Kobayashi didn't let his expression melt into anything new, didn't let his mask of indifference fall, didn't let the ache of wanting to feel the tingle of touch register. 

"Tchh, idiot," he muttered, watching as Hanasaki winced and dusted himself off the floor.

His hair had mussed up at the back from the impact and Kobayashi ignored the desire to smoothen the hair down.  
"Maybe we're doing it wrong, maybe you should touch me," Hanasaki suggested, somehow unfazed by being bodily slammed to the wall. 

"Why?" Kobayashi could hear the bewilderment that saturated his tone. Why was Hanasaki so adamant about this? He was a lost cause. The bastard always had to find the causes behind things, to seek his stupid thrills.

"That way it's no death threat!" Hanasaki reasoned excitedly, he padded across the office, back to their original position on the floor, spread out with files that had already been forgotten about. 

"If it shuts you up," Kobayashi conceded feeling doubt well up inside him. 

He extended his hand towards Hanasaki's which rested palm up on his lap, Kobayashi couldn't place meaning behind the erratic beating of his heart, perhaps it was the anticipation. 

He gently placed his hand flatly on Hanasaki's, feeling annoyed with how his was smaller. It looked strange. The pale of his delicate fingers contrasting with Hanasaki's slight tan. There was a measure of silence between them, a fragile moment as they waited for something to happen, an inhale and exhale loaded with tension. As heat radiated beneath the skin that came into contact with Hanasaki's. 

Oh, Kobayashi thought. This was to touch. To feel.

And then Hanasaki was grinning sunshine and lacing his fingers through Kobayashi's hand and shouting "Success," like a complete and utter dork. Kobayashi just stared at their interlocking hands some unidentified emotion spiraling within him.

 

The next time it happened, it was as they were walking home after what Hanasaki called a "mission." When really it had just been them recovering a missing cat. The sun was blurring into dusk above them but the air held an element of coldness. 

"That was something else, your weird force didn't even attack me when I caught you from falling out of the tree," Hanasaki was blubbering, almost skipping beside him.

"That was unnecessary, I wouldn't have been hurt anyway," Kobayashi replied blandly, drawing his arms around him to somehow retain warmth. 

"It was instinct. Hey don't freak out, I want to try it properly this time."

Kobayashi's steps faltered as Hanasaki seemed to come to a standstill. 

"What?" Kobayashi twisted around to scowl at Hanasaki, to ask why they were stopping, when they could be inside in warmth. 

Hanasaki had raised his hand up, indication that he was going to bring it closer, his eyes locked with Kobayashi's and air spilled between Kobayashi's lips in a startled manner. 

Hanasaki curved his palm and cupped Kobayashi's cheek. His touch was warm so Kobayoshi didn't know why a shiver prickled down his spine.  
Hanasaki stepped closer and instead of retracting his hand, he let it spread, to brush friction against Kobayoshi's jaw, to travel into his hair, to card through the strands and Kobayashi stood paralysed by the sensations. 

"Woah you're really warm and soft Kobayashi," Hanasaki informed him quietly, sounding equal parts amazed and breathless. 

Kobayashi didn't comment, just let his eyes fall shut and tilt his head to allow better access for that calloused palm. He found that he did not mind the spinning pleasure touching brought.

 

The third time it happened, it was after they had walked in on Inoue and Shota kissing in the office. They had both bolted upon the intrusion, as the couple blinked dazed horror at the duo and opened their mouths to try say something. 

Kobayashi felt shocked, he had never been exposed to such a display. Perhaps the odd peck on the cheek between a man and woman on the streets, but never such a passionate embrace between men. It felt alien and familiar all at once.

They were both outside the office building now, huffing with the exertion of running. 

Kobayashi straightened up, upon hearing Hanasaki's bark of laughter. 

"I knew there was something going on between the two," he chuckled, hand pushing the loose strands of hair away from his forehead and failing. His eyes sparkled with mirth. 

"Boys can do that?" Kobayashi found himself stupidly asking. It wasn't his fault that he was an outlier of society, had been out of touch with human interaction until Hanasaki had found him like some lost stray. He felt frustrated and a little confused. 

Hanasaki's expression dissolved into something softer and something more understanding and it made Kobayashi feel vulnerable and as if something was clawing in his stomach. 

"Rule 1 of Humanity Kobayashi, simply anything is possible," he answered and Kobayashi was relieved that there was no taunting drawl to his voice, no teasing for his ignorance. 

"Oh alright," Kobayashi said rather weakly, for some reason his heart was racing and did dumb Hanasaki have to look so gentle right now?

"Say Kobayashi," Kobayashi was startled away from his musings to Hanasaki closer to him, he never did appreciate their height difference. 

"I'm not about to deliver some kiss of death so don't kill me, okay?" Hanasaki was saying, as he shuffled into Kobayashi's space. 

Kobayashi didn't know what was happening but managed a nod, even as he felt the heat rushing to his face, even as Hanasaki tugged his chin up towards him and smirked a little smile. Again he felt himself flushing to embarrassment with the smile.

Kobayoshi felt his focus fracturing as Hanasaki pressed his lips squarely against his. His heart thudded in his ears and his body trembled as Hanasaki wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. He was weightless, he was thoughtless and he had to remember to breath as heat unfurled within him and sparked into brightness. 

Hanasaki nipped at his lips and for some reason Kobayashi's response was to gasp in reaction and as his lips parted, a wetness was licking dizzying pleasure to his mouth. He realised that it was Hanasaki's tongue and maybe if he didn't have Hanasaki supporting him, holding him tightly, he might have fallen down by now. 

Hanasaki's tongue dragged across the roof of his mouth and Kobayashi experimentally pressed his lips firmly back against Hanasaki's, winning a soft groan from him, that caused a jolt to go through him. This might really have been the kiss of death with how intensely Kobayashi was feeling, he felt weakened and warm and Hanasaki really must have been fulfilling his promise of helping him die right now. 

 

Kobayashi stopped counting how many times they touched after that day, as it became so frequent that it filled the gaping hole in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a literary self indulgent trip k.
> 
> There are like no fics for this ship and it upsets me, I really want to read about these two because they're simply adorable :(
> 
> I know this fic may not get reads with the lack of audience bUT I LOVE THESE TWO AND I NEED FICS TO EXIST ABOUT THEM.
> 
> I'm eagerly awaiting episode 13 and fics about these two :')


End file.
